


Scoring Big

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-20
Updated: 2007-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These boys aren't competitive. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoring Big

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2007 SpringKink prompt - One-upmanship.  
> Rana played referee. Or would that be umpire?

Junsu doesn't usually mind when Yoochun kisses him. But today there is a look in his friend's eyes, a secretive spark which he has seen too often for comfort.

"What?" he says, his suspicion of Yoochun acting suspicious confirmed by Yoochun's very sweet smile.

"Just checking," Yoochun says and tries move off of the sofa, but Junsu hooks his fingers in Yoochun's belt loops, hauling Yoochun back onto his hands and knees.

He really doesn't mind kissing Yoochun either, even when Yoochun's being sneaky and waking him from his almost-nap. One reason is that Yoochun really can't maintain the sneakiness during a good kiss, and Junsu loves the feeling of him giving in, the plans and secrets melting away so that all that's left is Yoochun--sweet and hot and his.

"Mm...yeah." Junsu licks his lips, not wanting to miss even a bit of the taste.

Yoochun blinks--slowly--and as his lids raise, the spark is back. He shifts, sliding his knees down the sofa cushion, settling his hips against Junsu's. He stays up on his hands, keeping his eyes on Junsu's face, as he finds just the right spot before pressing down. Junsu's lips part at the sensation and Yoochun's alight on them, resting as softly as his cock is pressing firm. And getting firmer. Or maybe the feeling is being amplified by Junsu's pushing back.

Junsu reaches up, deepening the kiss, although that wasn't the first goal. He needs his hands on Yoochun's backside while he demonstrates how this grinding thing is supposed to be done. But to get any leverage in this position he'll have to put his shoulders back down and he can't do that because Yoochun's nibbling on his tongue and squeezing Yoochun's ass seems like a really good idea.

"Oh," Yoochun groans low in his throat, and pushes back into Junsu's hands. That's just what Junsu needs, a bit of space to think, to move. He slides down a little, bending his knees and hooking his feet over Yoochun's calves. Then he flexes and watches Yoochun's breath stop. "Jaejoong."

"No. Junsu," Junsu says.

A distinctive laugh makes Junsu tilt his head back, almost smacking it into Jaejoong, who is resting with his chin on the arm of the sofa.

"You were going to see if he was awake."

"He's awake," Yoochun says.

"Doesn't look awake to me."

Junsu frowns, and opens his mouth to tell Jaejoong that he's a loon, but all that comes out is a soft sigh as Yoochun copies Junsu's previous move. Yoochun adds a twist of his hips with the next grind and Junsu pushes his head into the pillow that had originally been propping up his shoulders, arching his neck, closing his eyes. He has a moment of trepidation when he feels lips on his neck, but it disappears with the first nibble. Only Yoochun knows exactly how to use his teeth in order to send shivers down Junsu's spine.

Spine. Back. Yoochun's, under his hands but with cloth in the way. Junsu couldn't keep hold of Yoochun's ass, but can reach the waistband of his jeans and so tugs his shirt tails out, giving Junsu access to the expanse of warm skin. He makes a long sweep to just under Yoochun's shoulder blades and slides back down to the ink-patterned skin on the lower back. Junsu dips his fingers under the denim as far as they will reach, scratching as lightly and indiscriminately as Yoochun's bites.

He wants to taste, too. Wants the salt and tang of Yoochun's flesh against his tongue. He'll start with a shoulder. But the damn t-shirt is still in the way. He brings his hands over Yoochun's ribs and pushes Yoochun up to his knees while stripping the shirt off Yoochun's body in the same motion. Yoochun cooperates, pulling the shirt over his head and off his arms, while Junsu pulls him back down within easy reach.

"Point for Junsu!" Jaejoong says, leaning against the back of the sofa.

"What?" Yoochun says, before Junsu can get the word out himself.

"He got the first piece of clothing off. Point for Junsu."

"We're not keeping score!" "Point for me!"

They speak at the same moment. Yoochun looks down with remonstration at Junsu, and so Junsu grins. Always the safest course of action.

Almost always.

It's not always safe when Yoochun smiles, slow and...sultry might be the word, if you didn't know him well. But Junsu does. So when Yoochun sits back on his heels and pushes Junsu flat when he tries to follow, Junsu glances up to see if Jaejoong knows what the plan is. The two of them are scarily in sync at times. Oh no, Jaejoong's smiling, too.

The plan becomes evident as the string to his sweats is untied, and the question becomes, is Junsu going to continue with this game? Is he going to let Yoochun strip him of his pants with Jaejoong hanging over the back of the sofa? Is he going to be able to go where this seems to be leading in front of an audience? He grins again as Yoochun has to get up off the sofa to untangle the elastic cuffs from his feet. If Yoochun can do it, so can he.

The feel of denim against his legs as Yoochun moves back into position makes Junsu remember why the "game" started in the first place, but he holds off making his move. Yoochun runs his hands up Junsu's thighs, sliding his thumb to tease under the leg of Junsu's briefs, then continues over hip bone to ribs, pushing up Junsu's shirt as he goes. As fingertips reach his nipples, Junsu goes for his next point. He wraps his legs around Yoochun's waist, pulling Yoochun down with help from Yoochun's precarious balance. Yoochun slams his hands down on the sofa cushions while still caught in Junsu's t-shirt and Junsu feels a seam give. He doesn't regret the sacrifice; he can now get his hands in Yoochun's hair, Yoochun's throat is close enough to lick, his shoulder close enough to bite.

"Fuck, 'Su," Yoochun whispers, as Junsu tightens his legs again, curling himself up so that his ass is pressed against Yoochun's thighs. He considers that another point for him. Getting Yoochun to swear is an accomplishment that really only Changmin has a talent for.

And somehow that thought seems very wrong at this moment.

"What?" Yoochun says, pulling back just enough to look at Junsu. Which also puts Yoochun in just the right spot for kissing. And it has been far too long since Junsu has done that.

So he does, Yoochun melting against his chest as he's scorched in the heat of Yoochun's mouth. He doesn't want to let go of Yoochun's hair, but Yoochun is tugging on the t-shirt again. Junsu can manage to slip out one arm at a time, allowing him keep tight hold so Yoochun doesn't get away. The cloth ends up bunched around his neck and Junsu wraps his arms around Yoochun's back, settling in for long, comfortable necking session. Until Yoochun pulls away.

"This needs to come off," he says in his commanding tone, the one Junsu always rolls his eyes at but never fights.

"Why?" Junsu whines for form's sake, his voice muffled by the t-shirt being pulled over his head.

Yoochun's smile is the reason Junsu doesn't disobey Yoochun's orders, on the rare occasion he makes them. That smile promises things.

"So I could do this," Yoochun rumbles against the skin of Junsu's throat. He brushes his lips down the length a few times, the soft skin and warm breath enough to start Junsu panting. The first hint of teeth makes Junsu arch, pushing his body against Yoochun's while he offers as much of his neck as he can to Yoochun's ministrations. Wide, soft bites are interspersed with hot, sucking kisses and kitten-light licks until Junsu starts to whimper.

"I think that move could be two points. You're really falling behind, Junsu."

Jaejoong comes _this_ close to getting a fist in the face. Junsu has never actually punched anyone before, but this would be a damn good reason. He struggles and squirms to get out from under Yoochun and get some satisfaction, even if it is just revenge through inflicted pain. With a rough cry, he tries one strong surge, but even as he's reaching for the smug face peering over the back of the sofa, he's up-ended, rolling off the sofa and onto the floor. Onto Yoochun.

"Chunnie-ah!"

"Ow."

Damn Jaejoong showing off his muscles! Junsu hopes he gave himself a hernia with that move. "Where does it hurt?"

Yoochun's glorious smile both cues Junsu into the fact that he's said something amusing and makes it impossible for him to remember what it could have been. "You gonna kiss it better?" Yoochun purrs.

"I can't believe you just said that," Jaejoong mutters as he flops over the back of the sofa and onto the cushions. And back within very easy reach of Junsu's fist.

But Yoochun is pouting, and pointing at the round muscle of his shoulder. And Junsu decides there are better satisfactions to be had. He anchors his knees at Yoochun's hips and uses the support to curve his body around to be able to lick a wide stripe starting from the base of the deltoid and finishing with a sharp nip at the beginning of Yoochun's collarbone. Yoochun hisses in a breath through his teeth, but it isn't in pain; Junsu knows that tone and this is very different. However.... "Still hurts?" he says, with wide, innocent eyes.

"Excruciating," Yoochun says, the warm, soft slide of his voice an audible counterpoint to the warm, soft slide of his hands over the skin at Junsu's bottom ribs.

Placing a gentle kiss over the bite, Junsu keeps his lips on Yoochun's skin as he moves down Yoochun's chest. He makes sure to brush over the firming nipple, flicking it with his tongue before placing a sucking, noisy kiss underneath it. "There?" he asks, looking up through his lashes at Yoochun's smiling face.

"Lower."

So Junsu slides down further, Yoochun's fingers sliding up his body and flicking at his nipple as they brush over it. The base of Yoochun's rib cage seems a good place to stop. He tongues at the dip at the base of the breastbone and places a string of kisses along Yoochun's bottom rib. He feels Yoochun try not to squirm and grins at causing the unintentional tickling. "Better?" he asks.

Yoochun shakes his head. "Lower," he rasps, the laughter being held tight in his throat.

Junsu knows where this is heading. He can feel it straining hard against the denim, against his chest. But he's not ready to go there yet. A bit lower brings him to the sensitive skin of Yoochun's waist, all he needs to do is breathe on it and Yoochun moans softly. Point for me, he thinks, then goes for two, brushing his lips over Yoochun's navel. He waits for the hiss of in-drawn breath before dipping his tongue in, making Yoochun's breath come back out in a groan.

"'Su," Yoochun whispers. And Junsu is there to catch the end of the breath in his mouth. There's no counting how much the sound of his name on Yoochun's lips affects him, how he loves to hear it when Yoochun's in the state where no other word can pass his lips. Junsu wants them there, wants them to the point where the only thing they can count is their breaths. He shifts his hips, cradles Yoochun's face in his hands and Yoochun pulls back.

"Before we get serious," Yoochun says, then licks the dip in Junsu's top lip, making Junsu shiver, "you should find out how much ground you need to catch up."

"Me?!"

Yoochun's obscene grin slowly evaporates into open-mouthed pants as they continue to torture each other with hard, stubborn stares and gentle hip-rolls. Junsu tells himself he's not giving in, he's keeping Yoochun from being stuck on the floor all night.

"So?" Junsu says, turning his head enough to see the front edge of the sofa over his shoulder. "Jaejoong? Who's winning?"

"Me, I think," Jaejoong pants, then leans his head against the arm of the sofa and.... Junsu can't see it, but he's willing to bet his new iPod that Jaejoong just came all over himself.

"Hey! Why does he get to--"

"Do you wanna go have a shower?" Yoochun says.

"We don't need--"

"The door locks."

Yeah, Junsu really doesn't mind anything that Yoochun wants to give him. As long as he gets to give back more.


End file.
